


spain without the s

by raindrxpsonrxses



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Group chat, Its In My Nature, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, must...write...chatfic, theres enough of chatfics in this fandom but i dont care anymore, yeagh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindrxpsonrxses/pseuds/raindrxpsonrxses
Summary: AAAAAAAA
Relationships: you’ll have to find out
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	spain without the s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy lol
> 
> tws for this chapter; swearing, sexual references, mentions of a fight but no injuries are actually described

_monday, 4:56 am_

**TOMMY + FRIENDS**

members:

wibl (wilbur)

RAT BASTARD (tommy)

bees? (tubbo)

ants? (antfrost)

dadza (ph1lzA)

piggy (technoblade)

wheeeze (dream)

gogy (georgenotfound)

SNAPMAPS (sapnap)

🥺👉👈 (badboyhalo)

skips (skeppy)

i <3 snapmaps (karl)

nihachu !! (niki)

BIG Q (quackity)

furry boy (fundy)

god (eret)

RAT BASTARD: DOES ANYPNE IN MY YEAR HAVE THE MATHS HW

RAT BASTARD: TIME SENSITIVE WUESTION

wibl: fucking hell tommy

🥺👉👈: language!

god: you are a menace to society

god: _@bees?_

bees?: huh

RAT BASTARD: HELLO TUBBO DID YOU DO THE MATHS HOMEWORK

bees?: not sure

RAT BASTARD: ??????

bees?: might hve done

dadza: Tubbo... how do you not know?

bees?: idk

RAT BASTARD: fuck you tubbo

RAT BASTARD: ANYONE IN THE HIGHER YEARS WILLING TO DO SOME EXTRA WORK

wibl: tommy fuck off we’re sleeping

🥺👉👈: hey! watch your language

wibl: tubbo please how do you not know

bees?: 

bees?: i might hve forgot i toko maths

RAT BASTARD: EHAT

wibl: TUBBO??????

dadza: Have you just . Not been going?

bees?: yh

RAT BASTARD: you’re fucking useless

RAT BASTARD: hey _@ants?_ are you willing to do it for me

ants?: ... huh

ants?: i mean sure, if you pay me for it

RAT BASTARD: hpw about i don’t do that, ant what do you think about free labour

ants?: hate it but im bored, send the doc

RAT BASTARD: THANK YOU, ABSOLUTE FUCKING LEGEND

ants?: lmao ok

🥺👉👈: i dont wanna say it again :/

RAT BASTARD: sorry bad

big q: EVERYONE BE QUOET

RAT BASTARD: FUCKING

RAT BASTARD: MAKE ME

🥺👉👈: :(

biq q: NO YOU DONT UNDERSTAND TOMMY MY GUY

big q: TECHNO FOUND DREAM OUTSIDE 7/11

dadza: Oh my god

wibl: omw

bees?: im goign back 2 sleep

RAT BASTARD: WHAT A GUY

big q: LMAOOOOOOSHSKDHSJDHEJSHNSJDNDJDND

big q: WIL BRING THE FIRST AID KIT, TECHNO JUST BODIED DREAM THROUGH THE WINDOW

wibl: u dont need to tell me 

dadza: Sigh

dadza: I’ll drive, be there in 10

ants?: lmao

————

_12:34 pm_

wibl: cant believe they knocked eachother out lmfao

skips: abslutole icons

————

_6:44 pm_

gogy: no they are not icons, dream is now being ... dream

wheeeze: GOGY JUST TELL ME YOU LOVE ME AND I’LL BE QUIET

gogy: no

wheeeze: GEORGE I WANT KISSY

gogy: stop that

wheeeze: GOEGR

gogy: you’re insufferable

SNAPMAPS: wait what the fuck

SNAPMAPS: george are you giving him kisses without me???????? WTF

gogy: i am not giving him kisses

wheeeze: I WANT KISSY

wheeeze: NOW

SNAPMAPS: KISSY

SNAPMAPS: GEOGRE IF I SPRINT OVER CAN I GET KISSY TOO

gogy: absolutely not

wheeeze: GEOOOOOOOOOOOOOORGE

SNAPMAPS: GIVE US KISSES DUDE WHATRHE HELL

piggy: ok but why is this funny

furry boy: BIG AGREE IM CREASING

SNAPMAPS: GEORGE WE DEMAND KISSES

skips: i’ve been lukriing for the past week you guysd are fukced in the heda

gogy: :/

wheeeze: GEORGE KISS ME NOW

gogy: go kiss sapnap

SNAPMAPS: NO I WILL ONLY ACCEPT GOGY KISS

gogy: fml

wheeeze: but........... gogy...................

SNAPMAPS: :,(

furry boy: LMFAO HE WENT OFFLINE

———

_tuesday, 1:34 am_

RAT BASTARD: WAIT F UC K I WAS MEANT TO ADD THE NEW KID

wibl: what

_**RAT BASTARD** has added **jschlatt** to the chat!_

RAT BASTARD: YEAH I GAVE HIM THE TOUR OF THE SCHOOL IT WQS WELL FUNNY

jschlatt: hii lol

big q: hey sexy ;))))

jschlatt: *starts dry humping you*

RAT BASTARD: :/

big q: *moans*

wibl: WHAT THE FUCK

wibl: tommy what have you done

jschlatt: sorry for dry humping you i was nervous 👉👈

big q: omg no its ok dont stop 😫

god: ... i think someone has made a mistake here

wheeeze: WHY ARE YOU ALL AWAKE

big q: horny

jschlatt: yeah what he said

wheeeze: and who the fuck are you meant to be?

god: WAIT TOMMY IS THIS THE GUY WHO TECHNO TRIED TO KILL EARLIER

RAT BASTARD: YEAH LMAO

big q: why would ANYONE do that to such a hunk 🥵

jschlatt: dont make it weird, q.

big q: RIGHT RIGHT sorry 4 overstepping

jschlatt: its ok kitten we’ll talk later :*

wibl: get this shit off my screen ew

big q: fuck off wil go be emo somewhere else

wibl: im not emo ???

big q: jubilee line

wibl: FUCK YOU

god: to answer your question quackity -

RAT BASTARD: fuck off dont go writing an essay

wheeeze: you cant stop eret from writing essays its in their nature

god: so tommy was giving the new kid the tour of the school and for some reason he started talking about social circles?? and then tommy says something about dream being the god of fights, and about how he’s only ever been beaten once and that he could probably send you into a coma with one punch if you pissed him off enough. which is true!! but instead of reacting normally, the new kid just kind of nodded really slowly, then said “. bet could take him. he’d meet floor within seconds of meeting me lmao” and then techno launched himself off the school roof where he was apparently hiding and bodyslammed the new kid into the concrete, shouting about how “ONLY I GET TO BRAG ABOUT BEING BETTER THAN DREAM! KNOW YOUR PLACE, TRASH”

god: and then a teacher broke them up but it was really funny

piggy: well you didnt have to give away my hiding spot, asshole

big q: IM LITERALLY PISSING MYSELF

jschlatt: hot

wheeeze: omg techno was defending my honour 😍

piggy: what honour

wheeeze: never fucking mind, you wanna go?

piggy: YEAH I WANNA GO

wheeeze: I’LL PUMMEL YOU

piggy: YOUR ASS IS GRASS, BITCH!

wibl: oh god oh fuck

god: not again :/


End file.
